The Fight for the Crown (SYOC)
by Canadaorbust
Summary: There are twin princes. Both are going to be having a Selection together. But there's a catch. Each Prince chose ten girls for the other brother. They tried to be 'fair', but their mother said that whoever marries his girl first gets to be the crown prince. Sabotaged dates, attacks from a mystery kingdom, and twenty dramatic girls fill the castle. What will the boys do?
1. Enter

~~Prologue~~

King Wesley rubbed his face, not even trying to hide the frustration anymore. His brown eyes were closed and his curly blonde hair was a mess on top of his head. "Eliza, I don't know what you want me to do! We have twin heirs, and both boys are fit for the crown!" He groaned, slouching back into his throne.

His wife, Queen Elizabeth, smiled softly. She began to rub his shoulders. Her large green eyes studied the painting of their wedding on the wall. "Why don't we have a contest? Richard and Preston are competitive, right?"

The King thought for a moment, just relaxing into his wife's hands. "What kind of contest?" Wesley questioned warily. His Queen was a brilliant woman, but she got too excited about certain things.

"A Selection! Like Illéa does for their heir! But for ours, whichever boy finds himself a wife first will win the crown!" Elizabeth smiled happily, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Wesley thought her idea over for a few minutes, leaning back into his throne and her delicate hands. His Queen could work wonders on his sore back and shoulders.

"I think that could work. Let's ask the boys what they think." He declared, standing up from his large chair. Wesley placed his large crown on top of his curls and grinned down at his wife. Elizabeth picked up her beautiful crown as well, placing it on top of her long brown hair, which was in an intricate braid.

Wesley held his arm out for his Queen to hold and they hurried to their sons' library, where they knew Richard would be reading.

Richard flipped another page of his book, his blue eyes carefully scanning over each word. As the oldest twin, (2 minutes and 31 seconds to be exact) he was the more responsible one. Of course, he loved watching sports and cheering his brother on, but he'd much rather stay in the library all day, surrounded by leather-backed books and old documents.

He heard a knock on the large wooden doors and marked his place in the book. Richard carefully set his book down on the desk in front of him before standing up. He adjusted the thin silver crown on top of his curly brown hair.

The Prince walked over to the doors, pulling them open. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. And before he even looked to see who it was, he groaned. "Preston, I told you that I would be reading. I'll hunt with you later."

Elizabeth smiled before stepping into the room. "Well, I think some fresh air would do you some good, Richard. You're far too pale to be healthy."

Prince Richard's eyes flew open and he bowed to his mother. Blushing, he exclaimed, "Mother! My apologies! Preston has been bothering me today about going hunting with he and his friends, and I just assumed you were him."

The Queen giggled softly, patting his shoulder. "It's alright, Richard. I understand."

King Wesley walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Your mother has come up with another one of her crazy ideas." He said, a playfully tired expression on his face.

Eliza smacked the man upside his head, glaring at her husband. "Wesley! You liked the idea a few minutes ago!"

The tall man chuckled, kissing his wife's cheek. "I was only joking, my love."

Richard stared at his parents jealously. The way they stared at each other with such love in their eyes made him want that kind of relationship.

"What is your idea, mother?" He interrupted them.

Elizabeth faced him with a large smile on her pretty face. "You two will have a Selection!" She practically squealed in delight.

He stared at his mother, confusion shown on his face. "A Selection? Like the ones in Illéa?"

"Yes! Isn't that a brilliant idea?" She clasped her hands together, beaming at her tall son.

"Of course, mother. But how will that help our decision on who should become King?" He asked her, still confused.

"That's the best part! You each choose ten girls and whoever marries his match first will get to become King!"

Richard rubbed his temples, thinking it over. "But then how do you know we won't just choose at random and win that way?" He questioned quietly, looking to his father.

"Well son, we will be deciding when each of you can send a girl home. We will be watching you both to see how far you get with each one. Your mother will be in charge of your decisions, and I will be in charge of Preston's. That way, it will be fair." He nodded some.

"Our decisions? Won't we be able to choose which girl goes home?" He asked, furrowing his dark eyebrows.

"Of course! But you'll need to consult with us first." Elizabeth kissed her son's cheek. "How does that sound?"

Richard stayed silent for a moment, trying to make sense of his parents' ideas.

He slowly nodded, looking at them. "I think it could work."

"Brilliant!" The Queen hugged his slim frame and kissed his cheek again. "Now we will tell Preston! Come on, dear!" She grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him out of the library.

Richard chuckled at his mother's antics before he closed the doors. He made his way back to the desk where he was sitting. The tall young man took off his crown and set it on top of his earlier discarded book.

He slowly sat down and closed his eyes, thinking about what this Selection would entail for him.

Preston laughed happily, riding his black horse, Twilight, around the track he had made for himself.

His crown was long forgotten in the stables where he groomed each horse every other day. The Prince's mischievous brown eyes matched his mother's, while his blonde hair matched his father's.

"Let's see how much faster you can run, Twilight!" He yelled, flicking the reigns and kicking his sides sharply. The horse neighed, galloping faster and faster at his command.

The young man laughed again, closing his eyes for a split second. "I think this is a record, Twilight!" He exclaimed, rounding the bend to go back to the castle.

Preston squinted into the distance, seeing two small figures beside the stables. His mother and father.

He sighed and forced his horse to slow down. "Sorry, buddy. My parents are here."

The horse snorted, clearly annoyed that he had to slow down. "I know, Twilight." Prince Preston gently petted his head.

When the young man reached the stables, he hopped off of his horse. "Hello mother, father." Preston bowed slightly, before leading Twilight into his separate stable.

The Prince took the saddle and reigns off of his prized horse, petting him softly. "You did good today, Twilight." He whispered quietly into his horse's ear. The large horse neighed and snorted.

Preston laughed and looked for his small crown. He couldn't find it anywhere.

"Preston?" Queen Elizabeth called out, waiting impatiently to tell her son about the Selection idea.

"Just a moment, mother. I can't seem to find my crown." He admitted, poking his head out of the stable window.

King Wesley chuckled, holding the dusty silver object out to him. "I found it when I went to sit on the stool in your horse's stable. You should take better care of this, Preston."

The young Prince blushed some before taking the crown out of his father's hand. "I'm sorry, father. I will try to take better care of my crown." He promised, before hopping out of Twilight's stable.

The King smiled and nodded. "I know you will."

Preston placed the crown back on his head and faced his parents. "So what do we need to talk about?" He asked, knowing something was up.

"Your mother had an idea earlier this morning, son." Wesley smiled some. "And it's a wonderful idea." He added, trying not to get hit this time.

Elizabeth smiled at him, before facing her second son. "Because both you and Richard are fit for the crown, I have decided that you two will have a Selection! Like the ones in Illéa! And you'll each choose ten girls! Oh! And the one that finds his match first wins the crown! How does that sound?" The Queen managed to get that all out in one breath.

Preston stared at his mother as if she had gone crazy. "Mother, are you ill?" He questioned, a frown on his tan face.

Elizabeth scoffed and glared at him. "Of course not!"

The King snickered to himself, which got him a smack upside the head. Again. "Hey!" He faced his wife with a small pout. She started going off on him, telling him about how rude he was behaving.

Preston watched his parents, smiling some. He loved them to death, honestly, but they still acted like children when they weren't in front of the kingdom.

"Mother? Father?" He tried to get their focus back on the situation, but it was no use.

The Prince sighed to himself, a small smile on his face as they completely ignored him. The royal couple made their way back into the castle, arguing playfully with each other.

Preston sat on a bale of hay, taking the crown off of his curly hair. He stared at the piece of metal, wondering what the Selection would be like. His parents hadn't explained much about it to him, so he could only imagine.

He soon closed his eyes and fell asleep out there, too lazy to head back inside.

 **SYOC**

 **Okay guys! So, this is my first book that I've written on here and I love the Selection, so why not? My friend maggietheo has been helping me with this and I think that it's gotten off to a great start! :) So here's the application I would like you to fill out for this book. I only need 10 girls for each Prince, so hurry and fill these out! There aren't certain cities like in the actual Selection, but there are castes. So, 2-8. Um.. I think that's about it.**

 **Which Prince-**

 **First Name-**

 **Last Name-**

 **Age-**

 **Height/Body Type-**

 **Hair Color/Style-**

 **Eye Color-**

 **Skin Color-**

 **Family Members-**

 **Why She Should Be Chosen-**

 **Personality-**

 **Caste (yes there are castes)-**

 **Hobby/Hobbies-**

 **Job-**

 **Style of Clothes She Likes-**

 **Two Maids (just give a short description and their names)-**


	2. SYOC Closed

**The SYOC is now closed! And these are the girls who are in.**

 **Prince Preston's 10:**

 _•_ _Kayden Rebuden_

 _•_ _Adelaide Blaire_

 _•_ _Amelia Lockwood_

 _•_ _Lillian Greendale_

 _•_ _Charity Pentwist_

 _•_ _Raquelle Arvano_

 _•_ _Aster Sherwood_

 _•_ _Odette Knightly_

 _•_ _Ylva Agrafena_

 _•_ _Annaleigh Rose_

 **Prince Richard's 10:**

 _•_ _Marina Fabriso_

 _•_ _Luna Evans_

 _•_ _Athena Goode_

 _•_ _Eris Von Justice_

 _•_ _English Hunter_

 _•_ _Asha Sighania_

 _•_ _Amber Jones_

 _•_ _Wren Miranda_

 _•_ _Skye Gradon_

 _•_ _Arya-Jane 'AJ' Radley_

 **Thank you for sending these girls in! :) I love them all! :)**


	3. Intro

**Intro**

 **Odette Knightly**

Odette Knightly sat on her small bed, staring at the crisp white letter in her hands. She bit her lip, slowly opening the decorative paper.

Before she could start to read it, Rosalind Galesburg walked in. Odette's head snapped up and she blushed, quickly hiding the letter.

"Oh! I'm sorry Odette! I didn't realize you were in here!" She apologized.

Odette read her lips, a small smile forming on her own. "It's alright, Miss Rosalind. I was only looking at this." She held out the letter to her boss. Odette was a maid for the Galesburg household, but they treated her and her aunt Leyla kindly.

"Oh! Is this a Selection letter?" Rosalind looked surprised as she took the heavy paper from her maid's hands.

Odette nodded some, a small smile still on her lips. "Yes, miss. It is. I was just about to read it."

Rosalind's eyes brightened and she let out a squeal as she read the beginning of the letter. "Oh my gosh, Odette! Read it! Read it!" And she shoved the letter into her waiting hands.

Now, while other girls might say that Rosalind was being too loud, Odette didn't think so at all. She didn't think anything was too loud. Odette was born deaf, but she could read lips like a pro.

Odette smiled and started to read some of the letter.

"Dear Odette Knightly,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to participate in the Selection for Prince Preston."

She sucked in a sharp breath and smiled at her friend. "I... I made it?" Odette was asking Rosalind, but also herself. She was practically screaming in her head, but she could barely make any noise come out.

Rosalind screamed and hugged Odette close to her own body. "You made it!" Of course, Odette couldn't hear her, but that was okay. When Rosalind was excited like this, it was a blessing to be deaf.

Leyla, Odette's aunt, heard the scream and came running in. She had an apron on and a bowl in her hands. "What happened?" The older woman asked them hurriedly. She needed to know if one of the girls was hurt.

Odette squirmed out of Rosalind's arms when she saw her aunt run in and hurried over to show her the letter.

Leyla froze after she read the first few lines. "Oh Odette..." She sunk down onto the couch, staring down at the paper with tears in her eyes.

Odette sat beside her aunt, hugging her side. "I did it, aunt Leyla. I made it." She said quietly, not knowing how her guardian was feeling about this.

Leyla let out a small choked sob and smiled at her niece. Her beautiful niece that was disabled and treated horribly for it. The women embraced Odette, crying tears of happiness into her shoulder.

The girl smiled some too, hugging her aunt back. Rosalind left the room to give them privacy.

 **Eris von Justice**

Eris laced up her boots, getting ready to go to work. Her brother, Galaxy, strode into the room, making a face as her cat, Chocola, hissed at the man.

"Can't you control your stupid cat?" Galaxy groaned, trying to avoid Chocola altogether.

Eris rolled her eyes, petting the cat on her head. "Now why would I do that?" She asked, smirking some.

Chocola purred, meowing at her owner.

Galaxy just glared at the loud cat, tapping his foot impatiently. "Are you ready to go or not?" He snapped, already aggravated. There had been a new case last night, and now they had to catch up with the other detective teams.

"Fine. I'm coming." She sighed, scratching behind Chocola's ear before standing up. Eris stretched and shrugged her jacket on.

Galaxy led his sister out front the door and into their black car. "Oh. And I got this letter today. It's for you." He handed Eris a heavy looking paper.

She stared at it for a moment, confusion lacing her features. "What's this?"

Galaxy shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. "Not sure. I found it on the kitchen table."

Eris broke the seal and opened the letter. "It's the Selection letter.. I got in." She looked at her brother, eyes wide with shock.

He frowned a little, glancing at her. "Are you sure that whole Selection thing will be safe?" Galaxy furrowed his eyebrows. "I mean, with all the attacks we had last year around the Princes' birthday.." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Eris rolled her eyes, getting over the initial shock. "Galaxy, I can take care of myself. You know that."

He stayed silent as they continued to drive. Galaxy loved his sister, but he was worried.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally sighed. "Fine. But at least let me pack your bags for you."

Eris smiled. "Of course. Pack me my special dress, okay?"

Galaxy smirked, nodding. "Of course."

 **Hey guys! So, I know this is kind of short, but I'm trying to make this work. Next chapter will be the Princes again, but I just wanted you to get a sneak peak at two of the girls. :) I'm going to try to update this book every few days or at least every week. I'm sorry if I get sidetracked, but my school starts in a few weeks, so... Yeah. :) Love you guys! :***


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Prince Richard sat at his desk, going through the papers of all the young women he would be seeing for the next few months.

"Hmm... Asha Sighania seems interesting. Daughter of Raj and Nia Sighania..." He muttered to himself, reading her paper. "And her brother Kabir."

The dark haired Prince jumped a bit as his brother barged in. "Hey Richie! How do you like the girls I picked for you?" Preston smirked at him.

Richard rolled his eyes, looking up at his twin. "I think they will be lovely." He tried to stay calm, but he was interrupted by his obnoxious bother of a brother.

Preston laughed, a grin on his tan face. "Oh really? Well, I'm certainly looking forward to the girls you chose for me. Ylva Agrafena sounds quite 'lovely' as you put it."

Richard narrowed his eyes at his twin and set his lips in a thin line. "Preston, you know that mother and father switched the girls we chose. I don't understand why they did that, so don't go pinning it on me."

The younger twin stopped laughing and looked down at Richard. "It _was_ your idea, wasn't it?" He looked confused.

"Of course not!" Richard threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "Who told you that?"

Preston looked down at the ground, embarrassed. He mumbled a name, but Richard couldn't make it out.

"Who?" He asked again.

"Maria!" Preston finally gave in, blushing. Maria was their little sister. She was eight years old and had an eye for mischief. The little girl was the spitting image of their mother and acted like her too.

Richard stared at him for a minute before he started laughing. "You listened to Maria?"

Preston continued to glare at his twin, his arms crossed. "She's a reliable source. Sometimes." He muttered, clearing his throat. "So that was mother and father's idea? Not yours?"

Richard just nodded, a smile on his paler face. "Yes, Preston. It was not my idea."

The younger twin relaxed and sat down in the chair across from his brother. "I'm sorry for blaming you.." He scratched the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly at him.

"It's alright. I understand." He smiled at Preston, before going back to reading the papers.

A few moments later, Jami Fitzgerald ran in. She was the Queen's assistant, Maria's nanny, and Richard's selected girls' mentor for the long competition.

"Preston, Richard! The girls are here!" She exclaimed, out of breath. Jami was one of the only friends the twins had.

Both Princes jumped out of their seats and straightened the crowns on top of their heads.

"I thought they were arriving at five!" Richard hurried after Jami, looking down at his watch.

"I know! So did I! But they got here two hours early!" Jami looked stressed, and like she was about to cry. "The beauticians aren't even here yet!"

Preston nervously laughed, jogging to keep up with Jami's brisk walk. "So are we meeting them right away?" He asked, nervous.

"No, but you can see them. No talking though. At all." Jami gave them pointed looks.

"Fine." Preston huffed, pouting a little bit.

Richard snickered at his brother's childishness but tried to hide his amusement.

"What are you laughing at, Richie?" Preston snapped, glaring at him.

"Nothing!" The dark haired prince raised his hands in surrender, trying to put on a straight face.

Jami glared at both of the twins, dragging them to a large window. "Look. There they are."

Richard slowly turned to look out the window. "Wow..." He sighed, staring at the beautiful young women. "Which ones are mine?" He asked Jami, seeing that they were in two groups.

The girl smiled and pointed to the group of girls on the left. "Those are yours. That one's Luna. Oh! And beside her is Asha! And that one is... I think that's Marina. Yeah. Marina Fabriso. And there's Wren! And English. And she's talking to Skye and Amber. Oh, Athena and AJ seem to be getting along too!"

Robert smiled, trying to remember each girl's name. "But... Who is that?" He asked, pointing to a girl off to the side who was talking to a young man.

Jami glanced over to them. "Oh! That's Eris von Justice and her brother Galaxy. They're detectives. But, Eris is one of the Selected so she's staying while Galaxy will only be here a little bit."

"Oh. Who's the boy with Asha?" He asked, noticing that a teenager with her.

"His name is Kabir. Their father kicked them out of the house, so he'll be staying with us for a while." Jami told him with a frown on her face.

Richard frowned some too, looking at the poor boy. "He can stay in the room beside mine. That way he won't feel lonely in the room by all the girls." He offered, looking at Jami.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, Richard. I'll make that happen."

He smiled back, catching one of the girls' eyes. Suddenly they all started to look up and wave and some cry at the same time.

Richard blushed, looking at them make a fuss over him. "W-What are they doing, Jami? Why are they crying? Did I do something wrong?" He panicked, quickly looking to his friend.

Jami sighed, patting his back. "You have a lot to learn about girls." She glanced at the Prince then the girls. "Oh Richard..."

Preston was laughing, enjoying his brother's obvious lack of knowledge. "Brother, you are a prince. These girls have never met a prince before. Well, I'm sure a few might've. But honestly, what would you do if you met a prince for the first time in your life?"

Richard looked confused. "Bow and talk with him?"

The younger man laughed again. "No, Richard! Not _you_ personally! Them! Put yourself in _their_ shoes!" He shook his head at his brother. "Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?"

Richard blushed, shaking his head. "No.. I haven't."

His brother stared at him in shock. "You mean mother and father never tried to make you date a princess?"

The dark haired Prince nodded. "They did, but those princesses didn't like me very much. Apparently reading is not a sport." He said, looking dead serious.

"Of course it's not a sport! Oh Richard!" Preston couldn't believe his twin. "We're going to have a talk later."

"Alright." Richard agreed, knowing he needed the talk. "So those are your girls?" He asked, pointing to the other group of girls.

Preston went back to looking at them. "Yes. These girls are beautiful.." He sighed, staring at them.

Jami peeked around him. "That one's Amelia." She pointed to a shorter girl with dirty blonde hair. "And the girls next to her are Kayden and Adelaide."

"How do you know all this?" Preston questioned her, genuinely curious.

"Because I've already met them." Jami shrugged before going back to naming them.

"Her name is Ylva. And she's talking to Annaleigh. Aster, Charity, Lillian, and Raquelle are talking to each other."

Preston smiled, looking at them all. "And who's that one over there by herself?"

Jami grinned and waved at the tall girl. "That's Odette. She's super sweet."

Preston smiled and waved at her, and Odette stared at him, wide-eyed. He chuckled, blowing her a kiss. The girl looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh leave her alone, Preston!" Jami shoved him.

The young man stumbled, glaring at her. He stood up straighter, fixing the jacket he had on. "You didn't have to push me."

"I didn't. I shoved you. There's a difference." Jami smirked at him.

Preston huffed, looking at his girls again. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Well, you have to. You two have to get ready for the 'Report' thing later, and I have to make these girls stunning."

Richard frowned. "But they're stunning already."

Jami just giggled, pushing them towards their rooms. "Just go!"

The Princes glanced at each other, smiling some. This was going to be fun.

Jami hurried down the large staircase, giddy with excitement. She met up with Tyra, Preston's selected girls' mentor. "Hi Tyra!" She exclaimed, hugging her.

Tyra faked a giggle, hugging back but not touching her anymore than she had to. "Hi Jami!" She squealed in fake excitement. Jami couldn't even tell that Tyra hated her.

Tyra was a tall 23 year old woman with fake blonde hair and a really dark tan. She always seemed to be chewing gum or adding another coat of polish to her fingernails.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" She asked, hiding her sneer. Barely.

"Mhm!" Jami practically ran out the large palace doors while Tyra just walked.

"Hello ladies!" Jami hurried over to Richard's girls. Most of the girls flocked over to her, still emotional.

"Jami!" Athena Goode, an outgoing girl, hugged her. "Is it time?" She asked, bouncing on her heels.

Jami giggled and shook her head. "Not yet. You have to get your makeovers first."

Most of the girls' faces fell. They had wanted to meet the Prince now.

"But don't worry! The makeovers only take about two hours!" She smiled at them.

Eris von Justice snorted in the background. "No thank you."

Jami giggled at her, grabbing her hand. "I'll do yours first then."

Eris had wide eyes and a panicky expression on her face. "What? No!"

Jami started laughing again, leading the girls into their small sitting room/boutique.

Tyra sighed, putting a fake smile on her face. "Hello ladies. My name is Tyra, and I'll be your mentor."

Some of them looked at her in confusion. "I thought Jami was everyone's mentor." Lillian called out, raising an eyebrow.

Tyra grit her teeth at the sound of Jami's name. "No. She's only theirs. You are the girls selected for Prince Preston. Therefore, I am your mentor."

"Oh..." Charity frowned a little bit, before shrugging. "Okay then."

Tyra signed. "Now then. Let's get this makeover thing over with." She glanced at the girls. "I have a lot of work to do." And she led them into their sitting room.

Preston fidgeted as his mother straightened his tie for the tenth time that night. "Mother! Stop it!" He snapped, swatting at her hands.

Queen Elizabeth glared at her son. "Hush, Preston. Don't tell me what to do. I am your mother. And you don't see Richard complaining."

Preston looked over at his brother. Said man was reading over the papers from earlier, looking nervous.

"Yeah because he's a dork." The younger twin snorted, not able to come up with a better insult.

Elizabeth stared up at her blonde son and sighed. "You need to work on your insults, love."

"I know.." He mumbled, blushing some. Preston sighed a little bit, before stretching. "Is it time yet?"

King Welsey checked his watch, before nodding. "Yes. It is time." And he led them out to the large room for the Report.

 **Hey! So, here's the first real chapter! :) Next time you'll get to meet each and every girl and learn more about Richard and Preston! I enjoyed writing this chapter, but I feel like it's almost too long. Oh well. :) Do you guys like Jami? What about Tyra?**


	5. The Report

**Chapter 2**

"Hello North England! I'm your host, Derek Sanders, and this is the Report!" The bubbly man announced, holding his microphone up to his mouth.

Derek sat down in his large chair in front of the cameras, a Prince on either side of him in their own chairs.

"Now, the first of the Selected will be Lillian Greendale!" He smiled, waiting for the girl to walk in.

Lillian paled some, before slowly making her way into the small room. Her long, deep red dress moved with her as she smiled shyly at Prince Preston.

Preston smiled back at her, giving Lillian a small wink.

The girl blushed heavily as she sat down in the chair across from them. Lillian smoothed down her skirt and looked at Derek.

The man chuckled and told the cameras who she was and what caste.

"This is Lillian Greendale. She's a caste 3, right?" He turned to her.

"Yes, that's right." Lillian replied softly, giving him another smile.

"So, Lillian, what brings you here?"

Derek asked her.

She was confused. "I'm here for the Selection, right?"

Derek laughed, nodding. "Of course! But I mean, why? What compelled you to sign up?"

"Oh!" Lillian giggled. "I saw it being advertised on the television, and thought it would be fun. So, I signed up!"

Derek smiled. "Thank you Lillian. Now follow Prince Preston and he will show you your two maids for this competition."

Preston stood and offered her his arm. Lillian took it and they walked out into the hallway.

"Here you are. This is um.. This is Ally? And Madison." He raised an eyebrow, hoping he got their names right.

One of the girls sighed and shook her head. "Your highness, my name is Alice. And hers is Molly."

"Oh! Right." He smiled sheepishly, blushing some. "Sorry. This is Lillian. You're to take care of her for the competition." Preston nodded to them and left to get back to the Report.

The maids smiled at Lillian and led her to her room.

When Preston returned, they were in the middle of Wren Miranda's question.

"Well, Derek, I'd love to be the queen someday. But I'd much rather be the wife of Prince Richard." Wren winked at said Prince, making him blush and awkwardly fidget in his seat.

Derek laughed and patted Richard's shoulder. "Why don't you take this lovely lady to meet her maids while we move on to Aster Sherwood."

The awkward Prince nodded and stood up, offering Wren his arm. She took it and they walked out to the same hallway.

"Miss Wren, these are your two maids. This is Kenzie, and that is Lola." He introduced them, a smile on his face. Richard was close to most of he maids that worked in the palace.

"Your highness." They each curtsied at the same time, giggling to themselves.

"Will you please show Miss Wren to her room? I must get back to the Report."

They nodded and led Wren to her room.

Richard headed back into the room where Derek was questioning Aster Sherwood.

"So Aster, how was the trip up to the palace?" The man smiled at her.

Aster smiled shyly, blushing some in nervousness. "It was quite lovely, Derek. I met most of the girls already, and they're all so nice."

The show host laughed and nodded. "That's good. Preston, take her to meet her maids."

The Prince did the same thing that he did for Lillian and led Aster out to the hall. There, they met her two maids. Their names were Lyra and Mim. Of course, Preston couldn't remember their names or even which girl was which.

Derek then started interviewing English Hunter, an awkward brunette with a silky green dress on.

"So English, I really love your name. It's quite original." Derek winked at the girl, trying to make her come out of her shell a little.

It worked as English started laughing quietly. "Thank you. I like it too."

Derek chuckled some and nodded. "Well, your question is, how are you liking the other girls so far?"

English smiled at the show host and said, "Well, most of them are nice and some of them are just snotty. But they're all beautiful." She giggled.

Richard chuckled at her before standing and offering his arm to her. English stood and accepted it and they walked out into the hallway.

The Prince came back when he had sent English with Abby and Rosa, her two maids for the Selection.

Raquelle Arvano, a beautiful young woman, sat in the chair now.

Derek had asked her why she should be queen.

"Well, um..." Raquelle messed with her fingers a little bit, trying not to stutter. She became really nervous under pressure like this.

"I-I... I mean, my family would be g-great- Sorry." She cleared her throat. "They would be a great alliance to have. And I'm fairly certain that I would be a great Queen." Raquelle smiled as she finished her answer.

Derek smiled and nodded. "Good answer. Preston?" He gestured for the Prince to stand up.

Prince Preston smiled and led Raquelle out and to the hallway where he gave her to Coral and Justine. He actually remembered Coral's name.

Derek called out another name. "And up next is Eris von Justice!" He smiled and waited for the girl.

Eris walked out, a confident smile on her tanned face. She sat down, smiling at Richard, who blushed and smiled back shyly.

"Eris," Derek started, a look of seriousness on his face. "You're a detective, yes?"

The young woman nodded some. "Yes, I am."

"Splendid! That's a dangerous job, correct?" He questioned.

"It is, but I love doing my job." She replied.

Derek nodded and smiled before Richard took her out and to the hallway. There, they met up with Flora and Kizakura. Richard greeted them each by name and waved to Eris before going back to the Report.

"Charity, what exactly is your intention with Prince Preston?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Charity Pentwist blushed, awkwardly looking at said Prince. "Uh... I-I..." She stuttered, not sure what to say.

"I'm only teasing you, Charity!" Derek laughed, a smile on his face.

"Oh..." Charity blushed even more and stood up as Preston offered her his arm.

They walked out and she stumbled a little bit, falling sideways into the Prince.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, blushing again.

Prince Preston chuckled. "It's alright, love. Are you okay?"

Charity nodded some, sighing in relief. "Yes, I'm fine Your Highness."

"Just call me Preston." He winked as he gave her to her maids, Delilah and Morgan. Preston couldn't remember either of their names.

"Amber Jones!" Derek called into the microphone, grinning.

Amber stood up, smirking some at the other girls who looked nervous. She strutted over to the chair she was supposed to sit in and sat.

Richard stared at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world when she gave him a flirtatious wink and smile. He gulped some, blushing.

She laughed under her breath and turned to Derek.

"So Amber, what are your thoughts on the palace so far?" The man asked, looking at her.

"It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as Prince Richard's eyes." Amber said, blowing the Prince a small kiss.

Richard shakily stood up, leading the confident girl out and to the hallway. He, somewhat hesitantly, handed her over to Alana and Margo.

Amber bravely leaned up and kissed Richard's cheek as he was turning around to leave. He froze and stared at her for a moment before running off.

"Amelia Lockwood!" Derek called out, smiling.

Amelia sat in her chair, smiling at the three men in front of her. "Hello." She waved at them.

Richard and Preston both waved back. Richard, because he was trying to be nice to her and Preston, because she was one of his Selected.

"So Amelia, how was the makeover?" He asked, the smile seeming to always be on his face.

Amelia made a face, scrunching her nose. "It was awful! Tyra kept tugging at my hair and it felt like she was ripping it out of my skull!" She touched the top of her head, wincing at the memory.

Derek laughed again and nodded. "I bet it hurt." And with that, Preston took her out to the hallway.

"This is Cece, I know that. And I'm not sure what her name is." He said, pointing to the two.

"Your Highness, my name is Kiki. That's Cece." Kiki sighed, frowning at her Prince.

Preston waved her off and shrugged. "Same difference." He waved to Amelia and went back.

"Is he always like this?" The girl asked, frowning.

Cece nodded. "Sadly, yes. He is." And they led the young woman to her room.

Derek smiled at the camera. "This is the last girl before the break! And that girl is," he read the screen beside the cameras. "AshaSighania!"

Asha smiled and made her way to the seat in front of the men.

"So Asha, you're the last girl before commercials." Derek informed her.

"Oh! I am?" She asked, still smiling. Asha still couldn't believe she had been chosen.

Derek nodded and grinned at her. "So I'll ask you a question and you'll be free to go. What is that young man's name? The one that came with you?"

"That's my brother Kabir." Asha told them, nodding some. "The royal family said that he could stay while I was here."

"That's nice." Derek nodded to Richard, who led Asha out to meet her maids, Amelia and her daughter Agatha.

Asha hugged them both, as she had known them since she was little.

Richard smiled as he watched before heading back to the room, where Derek was announcing the small break they would take.

"And that's the first half of the Selected!" He smiled (again) at the camera. "Tune in again in a few minutes to meet the rest!"

"And we're clear!" The cameraman called out after they stopped rolling.

Derek Sanders sighed and stood up to stretch. "Good job, boys." He patted the Princes on the back and jogged off the stage to get a water bottle.

The Princes looked at each other and started to laugh. This would be a long night.

 **Hey guys! So, this is the first half of the Report! Do you know how hard these things are to write? Ugh... I'll put the other one up in a few days! :) I did five for each Prince and I'll do the others next time. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello North England! I'm your host, Derek Sanders, and this is the Report!" The bubbly man announced, holding his microphone up to his mouth.

"If you're just tuning in, we just finished the first half of the Report! And first up this half is Adelaide Blaire!" He smiled and waited for the girl.

The tall girl with purple hair walked in and sat down.

"Hello Adelaide. Welcome to the Report! Nervous?" He questioned and held the microphone up to her mouth.

"Oh yeah. But I'm okay." Adelaide answered honestly, a smile on her face.

Derek chuckled and nodded. "Well, I appreciate your honesty. So, your question is, what compelled you to enter?"

Adelaide shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I think I just wanted to change up my scenery, you know?"

He nodded some. "Sure. Go on and take her back, Preston."

The Prince smiled and stood, holding out his arm for her. Adelaide took it and they walked out, meeting Clara and Lyndon. They were actually Adelaide's sisters and now her maids for the Selection.

When Preston returned, Derek was asking Skye Gradon her question.

"So Skye, lovely name by the way, what are your thoughts on being Queen?" Derek asked her.

"Thank you." Skye blushed some. "I think it would be a great opportunity for me. And I love reading and learning, but I also love to have fun. Hopefully I can do both." She smiled at them.

Derek smiled back and thanked her as Richard took her back to the hallway.

The dark haired Prince handed her off of Nikki and Cassie. "Hello Nikki, Cassie. This is Miss Skye. Will you please take her to her room to prepare for dinner?" He asked them politely instead of ordering them around like Preston would have.

Cassie nodded. "Yes, Your Highness." Both maids curtsied and led Skye away while Richard headed back to the Report.

"Kayden, what is your favorite part of the Selection so far?" Derek questioned Kayden Rebuden.

"Well, I'm not sure, Derek." Kayden answered. "The princes are handsome and the palace is beautiful. And the girls are all nice."

Derek smiled and nodded. "That's nice. Go on back with Prince Preston."

Preston stood and smiled at her before taking Kayden back to meet her maids.

Eva and Rosalie stood waiting for them, smiles on their faces. "Hello, Your Highness. Miss Kayden."

Preston gave her over to the women after saying a short goodbye. He jogged back to the Report, sighing. This was a lot of work. He had to run back and forth the whole time.

"Miss Arya-Jane. Welcome." Derek smiled at her.

"Thank you, Derek." AJ smiled at him.

"So I heard you're in school to be an astronomer. Is there a reason?" He asked AJ.

"Not really. I just love the stars. I'm more into studying them than admiring them though." She answered, beaming.

Richard smiled at her and stood to take her back. Arya-Jane stood up and followed him out.

When they reached the hall, he introduced her to Milliann and Promise, her two maids.

Richard waved to her as she was led to her room and he made his way back to the room.

"And now it's Odette Knightly's turn!" Derek called, waiting for the girl to come out.

Odette stood in the waiting area, nervous. She, obviously, hadn't heard Derek over the intercom and was just waiting.

Ylva Agrafena noticed and smiled some, tapping the girl's shoulder. "Excuse me, Odette?"

Odette jumped and turned around, looking at Ylva in surprise. "What?"

She laughed and pointed to the door. "It's your turn. Go on out."

Odette read her lips and smiled some, blushing. "Sorry! Okay!" And she hurried out to the Report room.

Derek smiled at her when she sat in front of him. "Hello, Odette."

She read his lips and smiled. "Hello."

"So, your question is, do you find it difficult to talk to people because of your disability?"

Odette thought for a minute. "Yes, but I've practiced so much that I can read lips perfectly. I've also practiced talking, so I hope my words sound right." She blushed and smiled.

Preston stood up to take her to the hall and smiled at the girl. Odette smiled back as she stood and followed the Prince.

Preston introduced her to the two maids that had been assigned to her. Luna and Summer led Odette to her room, Summer talking the whole time. She knew Odette was deaf, but that didn't matter.

The Prince chuckled and went back to the Report room.

"So, Athena. What do you like to do in your spare time?" Derek questioned.

Athena Goode sighed. "Please just all me Thea. And I love to draw portraits." She smiled at him.

"That's wonderful." Derek smiled back and Richard took the girl to meet Winnie and Rona.

"Here you go. These lovely ladies will help you with anything you need." Richard smiled at them all and walked quickly back to the Report. When he sat down, the Prince instantly sipped some of his water that he had beside his chair.

"And next is Ylva Agrafena!" Derek called out, smiling some.

Ylva walked out, her face void of any emotion. "Hello, Derek."

He smiled at her. "Hello, Ylva. So what do you like to do?" Derek questioned her.

Ylva seemed to perk up and she let a small smile form on her lips. "I love horseback riding. It's my job, actually. To train horses, I mean. Oh, and dogs."

Derek chuckled and nodded at her. "Well, thank you. Go on back with Preston."

Preston stood up and led her back to the hallway. They met Aela and Gemma, her two maids. Preston then went back to the room.

"And next up is Marina Fabriso!" The host called out, smiling.

The girl walked out, a slight smirk on her face. As she sat down, Richard raised an eyebrow at her facial expression.

"Hello, Marina. So, I've heard that you sing a little. Is that true?" Derek asked.

Marina laughed quietly and nodded. She really didn't want to be here all too much. "Yes. That's true. Can I go now?"

Derek laughed and nodded, sending Marina and Richard off. In the hall, they met Sinead and Pippa. The maids greeted Richard and led Marina to her room.

Richard sat in his chair once again, smiling at his twin brother.

Preston chuckled and smiled back.

"We have two more girls left! So, Annaleigh Rose! Come on out!"

Annaleigh walked out, smiling some.

"So, Annaleigh," Derek started talking as she sat down. "what is your job back home?"

"Well, I'm a dancer." She smiled and nodded at him.

"That's lovely." He smiled back and Preston led her back to the hall. Wren and Felecity, her maids, took Annaleigh to her designated room.

"And last, but certainly not least, is Luna Evans!" Derek waited for the girl to walk out.

Luna shyly smiled at the camera and the three men as she slowly sat down. "Hello." She blushed some as Richard smiled at her.

"Hello, Luna. So, I heard that you like to study astronomy. Is that right?" He asked.

She nodded some, her face still bright red. "Yes.. That's right." Luna looked down at her lap.

Richard tapped her shoulder gently and helped her up as they walked out to meet Allison and Vanessa.

The dark haired Prince gave her to them and said goodbye before he went back to the room.

Derek smiled at the camera one more time, signing off.

As soon as the light on top of the camera went out, he stood and sighed. "I'm so not getting paid enough for this." Derek grumbled, standing to stretch.

The young men laughed and stood as well, patting him on the back.

"Thanks for doing this last minute, though. We owe you one." Richard told their good friend.

"Yeah, well... I couldn't just let you boys down. But, if you ever need a new car, come on down. Okay?" Derek winked at them and walked out.

Preston laughed and smiled. "He's strange."

"Yes, but a great friend." Richard agreed, and the Princes headed off to get ready for dinner with the girls.

...

 **Hey guys! So, I know that you didn't really get to know the girls too well, but these chapters are super long! :) Anyway, the Report is actually a lot longer. So, Derek asked the girls more questions than what was actually written. Sorry if you were confused. So, the Princes weren't just running back and forth. They were sitting down for longer periods of time. :) I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tyra sighed, sitting her girls down around the large table in the dining room.

"Here. You sit here. And you can sit here." She rolled her eyes, chewing her mint-flavored gum.

"You girls are a handful, you know that?" Tyra glared at a few of them, making one look down and the other just shift away from her.

"Whatever. Just sit here. I'll be back with Prince Preston." Tyra sighed and left the room to get said Prince.

Jami led her girls to the dining room, talking about what was going to happen in the next few months.

"So girls, we'll be eating with the Princes tonight. That means, be yourself and have fun, but also be respectful. When the twins enter, you need to stand and curtsy. You can only sit when they allow you to."

The girls nodded, trying to contain their excitement.

Jami showed them to their assigned seats at the dining table, smiling at each girl as she did.

"Okay, so wait here. I'll be right back." Jami rushed out of the dining room, a giddy smile on her face.

She lifted her skirts up some, practically running down the hallway. Jami was excited about this whole Selection thing. She could help her two best friends find girls.

Jami rounded a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oof!" Jami fell backwards, landing on her backside. She blushed, embarrassed. This had happened to her too many times before.

"I'm so sorry, miss! Here, let me help you." A deep voice said, and a hand was offered to her.

"Thank you.." She took the person's hand, standing up. Jami looked up and saw that it was the detective from outside.

"I'm very sorry, Detective von Justice." Jami said, addressing him formally.

Galaxy von Justice chuckled and shook his head. "It's not a big deal. I'm sorry for knocking you over." He blushed a little bit, looking anywhere but her.

Jami giggled some, smoothing out her skirts. "Well, I have to go. I'll catch up to you later?"

The man nodded, looking at Jami for a minute. Before he could ask her for her name, Jami was running off towards Prince Richard's room.

Galaxy sighed and watched as she ran off, still blushing a little bit.

Inspector William, who had been with him the whole time, chuckled and led him away from the hall. "Stop checking the poor girl out, detective."

"W-what? No! I wasn't-"

"Yes you were. Don't deny it." The Inspector laughed and shook his head. The two of them argued some as they walked off.

Jami knocked on Richard's door, her face flushed from her run in with Galaxy von Justice.

The Prince walked out and smiled nervously at his friend. "Hello, Jami. Do I look okay?" He asked, gesturing to his pressed black suit.

She rolled her eyes. "You always do, Richie. Now come on. We have to hurry. You're late." Jami grabbed him by the arm and started dragging Richard off towards the dining room.

Richard chuckled, jogging slightly to keep up with her. "Alright, alright. I'm coming Jami. Just slow down."

"No! I can't slow down! You're late!" She yelled, trying to pull him faster.

The Prince just shook his head and kept following her.

Once everyone was in the dining room, the room was full of chatter.

A few girls were gossiping about the Princes, while others were just staring at them in awe.

Preston was teasing Richard whenever he would wave to some girls.

"Ooh! Richie has a girlfriend!" He smirked, nudging his twin.

"Shut up. I do not." Richard grumbled. "Yet, anyway..." He sighed, smiling at some girls.

Jami was trying to talk with a few of the girls, just chatting about anything that came to her head.

"And Richard is usually cooped up in the library. It's huge!" She smiled, entertaining the girls.

Tyra snorted, ignoring Preston's girls when they asked her questions.

Odette was looking around the table, confused. Because she was deaf and everything was being said quickly, she couldn't really be a part of the conversations around her.

Prince Preston noticed this and tapped her shoulder. They were sitting close to one another.

Odette jumped and turned to look at the Prince. "Oh! Your Highness!" She started to stand up, kind of nervous.

The young man chuckled. "Sit down! It's okay!"

She blushed, watching his lips. "I'm sorry.." Odette said quietly, sitting back down.

"It's alright, miss. What is your name again?"

Odette frowned some. Hadn't they met not even two hours ago?

"Odette Knightly, Your Majesty." She bowed her head a little bit in respect.

Preston smiled. "Oh! Yes, I remember now! You're the deaf girl!"

Odette frowned some, not liking that he had pointed out her disability. "Yes.. That would be me."

And Preston continued to talk to her about how she could have conversations without hearing. It annoyed Odette to no end.

 **Okay, I know it's short, and I'm super sorry! This was meant to be long, but I was too busy. So, my school starts on Monday, and I'm playing tennis. I'll try to update every week, but if I can't, I apologize in advance. :) I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tyra sighed, messing with her phone. She knew that the dinner would take forever.

Suddenly, she received a text.

 **Tyra, do you have it yet?**

Tyra quickly texted back to the unknown person and ran out of the dining room. No one noticed.

Making it outside, she called the number.

"No, It's not ready yet..." ... "I know I'm supposed to get it! What do you think I've been doing?!" ... "Fine. I understand."

Tyra rolled her eyes, ending the call. She stuffed the phone back into her small purse, sighing in annoyance.

Jami snuck off to her room, changing out of her dress and into her training clothes. She made sure to put her hair up in the hat, knowing that her long hair would get in the way of her vision. The small girl taped her breasts and slipped on a blackjacket.

She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, before running outside and towards the training grounds.

Jami had been fascinated of archery ever since her father died. He had been a general in the King's army, and had died by an arrow being shot straight through his forehead.

She had devoted the rest of her childhood to learning the art of archery.

Jami ran over to General Yancy, the man who had trained her.

"Hello, General Yancy." She said, smiling at him.

Ethan Yancy smiled at her and nodded towards the young men shooting their bows. "Go ahead, Jami."

She hugged him quickly, before going to join the other archers.

Ethan chuckled, watching her. "She's a strange one..."

Preston and Richard stood in front of the girls, ready to announce something special.

"Alright, ladies. It's the end of the first night, and we have a surprise for you." Preston began, winking at a few girls.

Prince Richard cleared his throat, glaring at his twin. "Princess Denebola Regulus Le On of Grand Rolo has arrived to help us train you." He explained, a small smile on his pale face.

As soon as he finished, the Princess herself strolled out.

Princess Denebola was not a stereotypical princess. She had grey bangs and long blue hair to accompany it. Her outfit was not a long dress, as you would expect, but instead, she wore a red bra with white jacket and brown on the sleeves, matched with white pants. She wore red gloves and shoes, and the emblem of her country was worn on her belt.

As she walked in, a shorter girl followed after her, looking anxious.

Denebola waved her off as she tried to fix her hair. "Leave me be, Rose. Please."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness.." Rose blushed, looking down.

The Princess smiled at her and then looked out across the room. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Denebola waved at them.

One or two girls slightly waved back, as the others just stared at her in awe. Most of them had never seen a princess before.

Richard walked over to the Princess and bowed to her. "Thank you for coming, Princess Denebola." He stood back up, smiling brightly at her.

The young woman smiled back and bowed, because she was wearing pants. "It's my pleasure. Your country is beautiful."

Preston walked over after Richard went to talk to some of the girls.

"Hi Denebola. What's up?" The arrogant young Prince smirked at her.

Princess Denebola rolled her eyes. "Hello, Prince Preston. Nothing is really happening right now." She bowed to him, even though Preston hadn't bowed first.

The Prince caught on and quickly bowed to her. "Sorry. I forgot about that." He apologized as soon as he stood up.

"It's alright." Denebola shrugged some, glancing at Rose as she tried to fix her jacket. "Rose. How many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of myself?"

Her maid froze and blushed. "I'm sorry.. I keep forgetting." Rose was kind of new to her job as a maid. She had been the cook's assistant before this.

"It's okay." Denebola sighed, looking back at the Princes. "So when will I begin the training?" She asked.

Richard had walked back over. "Tomorrow morning after breakfast. They will be prepared then."

The Princess smiled and nodded. "Alright. I will get to know them tomorrow then." And with that, Denebola turned around, strolling out of the room with Rose scurrying after her.

Rose led the Princess to her room, and after much persistence, she unpacked Denebola's suitcases.

"I really like this country, Your Highness." The maid said quietly as she organized Denebola's closet.

"So do I.." The Princess agreed, nodding some. "It's very beautiful."

Rose smiled, finishing the unpacking. "Your clothes are all put away, Your Highness. May I retire for the evening?" She asked, curtsying to Princess Denebola.

"Of course you can, Rose." The young woman sat down on the large bed in the middle of her huge room. "Goodnight."

The maid curtsied again, smiling. "Goodnight, Your Highness. Sweet dreams." And Rose hurried out of the room.

The Princess shrugged off her jacket and laid down, staring at the plain cream colored ceiling.

After a while, she fell asleep.

 **I'm sorry if the ending was bad... I tried to make this chapter interesting! How did you like the new characters? I think this chapter was a little bit on the short side, but that's okay. :) Please review and tell me what you like or don't like about my story so I can improve!**


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Princess Denebola stood in front of the twenty girls, smiling at them.

"This morning, I will be teaching you the Royal Council's names and how to remember them." She started, pointing to a large screen behind her. There were about thirty faces of men and women projected onto the screen.

Odette raised her hand, needing to ask the Princess a question.

"Yes?" Denebola looked at her.

"Um... What if I ready know some of they're names?" Odette questioned.

"You mean already?" She asked, confused as to why the girl didn't speak her sentence correctly.

Odette blushed, nodding. "Yes..."

Amber Jones snorted, a smirk on her pink lips. "Odette is deaf, your highness. She messes up her words all the time."

Odette glared at Amber, trying not to let her anger consume her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Odette.. I didn't know."

Odette read the Princess' lips, then shook her head. "It's okay. I didn't tell you last night."

Debebola slowly nodded then proceeded to tell them all of the council members' names.

Meanwhile, Jami was sitting on the grass in the garden, watching Princess Maria.

"Look at me, Miss Jami! Look!" Maria yelled, doing a cartwheel.

"That's very good, Maria! Try to straighten your legs more next time!" Jami called out, smiling at the eight year old.

"Okay!" Maria continued to do cartwheels, a grin on her cute face.

Maria was an exact replica of her mother, only with her father's eyes. She had curly brown hair with matching chocolate colored eyes.

Jami watched her, laughing some. She really loved the royal family. They were her second family.

As she was sitting there, Detective von Justice had snuck up behind her.

Galaxy cleared his throat to get her attention.

Jami turned around and smiled up at him. "Oh! Hello, Detective von Justice!"

The man laughed and sat next to her. "You can call me Galaxy, miss."

Jami nodded some, blushing. "Okay, Galaxy. My name is Jami, by the way. You don't have to call me miss."

Galaxy scratched the back of his neck, smiling at her name. "That's a lovely name."

The young woman blushed more, looking over to where Maria was tormenting the gardener, Mr. Trex. Trex was an older man who gave Maria small daisies whenever she stopped by to visit with him.

"Thank you.. Your name is quite unique. I like it." She said quietly, not making eye contact with him. Jami didn't really have any experience with men. She grew up in the palace with Richard and Preston. Richard was an awkward little boy who was sick half of his life, and Preston spent most of his time in the stables with Twilight when he was little.

Galaxy chuckled, a small blush heating his cheeks. "Thank you."

Inspector William was soon heard, yelling Galaxy's name over and over again.

"I'm so sorry... I must leave you, Jami." The detective took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Until next time." And he stood, running off towards the inspector.

Jami watched him go, her face almost as red as the expensive dress Princess Maria wore.

"He's something else..." She sighed to herself, a smile on her lips.

Maria stood in front of her nanny, waving her hand in Jami's face. "You're hopeless."

Prince Preston straightened his tie, looking at himself in the mirror again.

"How do I look, Richard?" He called out, fixing his hair.

His twin brother rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look up from his book. "Fine. You look fine. Just like you did last time you asked."

Preston glared at Richard, frowning. "I'm nervous. These girls all seem kind of... What's the word?"

"Intimidating? Scary? Foreign?" Richard flipped the page in his book, glancing up at Preston. "Just because they're not royalty, doesn't mean they're any different from us."

"But that's where you're wrong, Richie!" Preston yelled. "These girls are unpredictable! Princesses, Countesses, and Duchesses have all been educated in the art of hiding themselves. They're always polite! What about the girls in the room across the hall? No! No training whatsoever!"

"Get over yourself, Preston." Prince Richard muttered, flipping another page.

"Why are you so grumpy today?" Preston questioned, forgetting about his small rant.

"Mother said that I have to go outdoors this afternoon. Do I seem like I would enjoy that?"

It was true. Richard had very pale skin. It was almost as if he had never seen the sun. He would rather read than go outside any day.

"Get over yourself, Richard." Preston repeated his twin, a smug grin on his sun-kissed face. "Just ride your horse, King. He barely gets out of the stables."

"I know... I'm just not great at horseback riding, Preston. You know that."

Preston laughed some, glad that his brother was somehow calming him down. Richard seemed to do that without trying.

"Yes, I know. Remember that one time that you fell off but your foot caught? You had a large goose-egg on your forehead for a month!"

Richard grumbled to himself, remembering that. "Yes. I do remember that..."

The light haired Prince cleared his throat and headed to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with..."

 **Sorry guys! Cliffhanger! You, my dear readers, get to vote on which girl Preston should go on his first date with! I have three girls you can choose from. And don't freak out if your girl isn't one of them! They'll all get some kind of a date at some point in the story!**

 **1.)** _Adelaide Blaire_

 **2.)** _Kayden Rebuden_

 **3.)** _Aster Sherwood_

 **Thank you! Whichever girl receives the most votes gets a date! And you can only vote once, guys. No cheating. :)**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Aster- 1**

 **Adelaide-0**

 **Kayden-0**

 **So, here's the author's note instead of at the end! I'm kind of sad that I only received one vote for the dates. I mean, I know that my book isn't very popular, but I thought that at least a few of you guys would vote. Anyway, sorry that my updates aren't very frequent, but it's my first year of high school, and I'm still trying to get used to all of the homework. Plus, I'm in tennis this semester, and the matches take forever. Sorry for my little rant... Anyway, here's the story.**

 **P.S. The dress for Aster is on my bio.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Aster Sherwood stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, just staring at her reflection. "That's me?" She asked for the third time, touching her face.

Mim, one of her maids, laughed some and nodded. "Yes, miss. That's you."

Lyra, her other maid, rolled her eyes. "I still think you need this dress." And she held up a ball gown kind of dress with lots of ruffles.

"No thanks, Lyra. I think this dress is perfect." She said quietly, spinning around in a circle.

Her black hair was curled slightly, thanks to Mim, and she had light, natural makeup on.

"Now for the shoes!" Mim exclaimed, heading to the closet.

"Actually... Would it be okay if I wear these?" Aster asked, holding up her dusty cowboy boots.

Lyra made a face. "Ew. No. Of course not."

Mim rolled her eyes and pushed the snobby maid out of the way. "Sure you can." She smiled at the girl. "The boots could really work with this dress."

Aster smiled and slipped the boots onto her feet. "I think it looks good." She said, looking at herself in the full-length mirror again.

"So do I." Mim nodded and fixed Aster's hair a little bit.

A sharp knock on the door startled Mim and Aster.

"He's here!" Mim started to panic, rushing to open the bedroom door.

Lyra sat at the desk in Aster's bedroom, starting to create another dress. "You don't have to worry so much. She'll be back within the hour... The Prince can't be too interested in... That." She muttered to herself, glaring at the sewing machine.

Aster nervously waited for the Prince to take her away from these two.

Preston stood in front of Mim, trying to step into the room without having to remember her name.

"Um... Excuse me, miss... I must get going with Aster."

Mim wasn't having any of it. "Your Highness, I've been here since you were a little boy. I practically grew up with you. You at least have to remember my name."

"I can't. I'm sorry, miss. Now please, I need to have Aster now."

Aster gently nudged her maid out of the way. "It's alright, Mim... He's a busy man."

Preston smiled sheepishly at the girl. "Thanks. Are you ready?"

The girl nodded, smiling back at Preston. "Yes. I'm ready."

The Prince held his arm out, and Aster placed her hand on it.

"You look very lovely, Aster. Your dress is stunning." Preston complimented her.

Aster smiled and thanked him, and the two headed out and to their date.

 **oooooooooo**

Aster and Prince Preston sat down on top of a small hill in the Royal Gardens. A small picnic basket laid on top of a classic checkered blanket.

"This is really nice, Your Highness." Aster said, eating a small strawberry.

"You can call me Preston. I prefer that."

"Okay. Thank you, Preston." She said, looking at her date for the night.

Preston smiled at her, eating some chocolate cake that Richard had made for them.

Aster smiled back, a small blush on her cheeks. "So why did you choose me?" She asked him, taking another strawberry out of the bowl in front of her.

"Well," he swallowed his bite of cake. "I thought that you'd appreciate the date the most."

"Really? Why's that?"

"You're a seven, correct?"

Aster sighed and nodded. "Correct. Why?"

"That's why. You're a seven. You're one of the poorest girls here." Preston said, shrugging some.

Aster clenched her jaw and set the strawberry onto a napkin.

Preston continued. "And so, you probably haven't had the luxury of even going on a date."

She shifted uncomfortably where she was sitting, looking down at the blanket. "Please stop..."

"Especially food this good!" Preston laughed, taking another bite of his cake. "My brother made it. Have you ever had cake before?"

Aster had finally had enough. She stood up and stormed back into the castle.

The Prince's eyes widened and he hurried after her.

"Aster! Where are you going?" He yelled out. Preston had no idea what he had done wrong.

The Selected girl ignored him and rushed into her room, locking the door.

She ignored the constant banging and pleas from Preston to let him in.

Aster opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a picture of her family.

Her father, Amal, stood beside her mother, Jayne. Behind her parents stood Aster and her two older brothers. Mal, the oldest, stood behind and to the side of their mother. Walsh, the middle child, stood to the behind and to the side of their father. Mal was smiling, while Walsh looked like he hated everyone there. And in front and between her parents stood Aster herself, smiling happily.

Aster sighed, tears starting to pool in her pretty green eyes. She missed her family more than anything. She even missed Walsh, her brother who never even paid attention to her until she was Selected.

Eventually, Aster fell asleep, still clutching the picture tightly in her hand.

 **ooooooooo**

Preston and Richard were in Preston's room, Richard sitting on his twin's bed.

"You insulted her and her family?" Richard glared at Preston.

"No! Of course I didn't!" He defended himself, shaking his head.

"You pretty much did, Pres... You can't just say things without thinking. Lady Aster probably thinks you're a cold-hearted jerk." He scolded his younger twin, frowning.

Preston groaned, falling into his leather recliner. "I didn't mean to! You know I didn't!"

"I know, but does Lady Aster?" Richard questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No... Probably not..." Preston muttered, closing his eyes. "But oh well... I'll apologize tomorrow."

Richard stood up from his spot on Preston's bed, and walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

 **oooooooo**

The next morning, Aster woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. She sat up, slowly rubbing her eyes. "Mim? Lyra? Are you there?"

Aster slowly got out of bed, shuffling over to the small table in her room.

There sat a plate with three freshly made pancakes, a cup of milk, and five white roses in a blue vase.

Aster smiled to herself, eating the breakfast. She thanked whoever made this wonderful meal.

What she didn't know, was that the person who made it was passed out in his bed, because he had been planning the apology all night.


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Preston stood in front of all of the Selected girls outside, beaming. He was going to take them all horseback riding.

"I'm sorry that Prince Richard is not with us for this morning's activity. He was up all night and is catching up on his sleep this morning. Even I could not wake him." He told them, specifically his twin's girls.

Some girls looked disappointed, while others didn't seem to mind, understanding.

"Anyway, let's get started, shall we?"

Preston led all twenty girls to the stables, letting them all choose their own horses. Well, besides he and Richard's horses.

Preston made the stable boy, Gunter, help each girl onto their horses. Gunter was a boy, no older than ten, who was sent over from a kingdom in Germany by his grandmother - his parents had been dead for a long time - so that he might find a job and have a better life.

Gunter knew very little English, and so he was put in the stables. Gunter had shaggy blonde hair, pale skin, and a grin that could melt anyone's hearts. Especially Princess Maria's. The little Princess couldn't seem to leave the boy alone, and because Gunter couldn't speak English very well, and the Royals were his bosses, he couldn't ever escape Maria or tell her to leave him alone.

After Gunter had helped each girl - well, that _needed_ help - Preston mounted Midnight.

"Come, ladies. Follow my lead.

Quincy and Daniel will follow behind you to make sure no one is left behind." Preston gestured to the two men standing beside his horse.

Quincy and Daniel, two of Preston's guards and friends, mounted their horses and steered them towards the back of the group.

As they all started to ride, Ylva and Aster rode close to the front and right behind Preston. Both girls loved horseback riding.

"You're Ylva, right?" Aster looked at the pretty girl.

Ylva nodded, smiling. "Right. and you're Aster. How was your date last night?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Aster sighed softly. "It was alright. The beginning was amazing, but then he started talking..." She frowned some. "But it's okay, because he made up for it this morning."

Preston, only hearing the last part of the conversation, looked at Aster over his shoulder.

"What exactly did I make up for?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

Aster made a face, riding up beside him. "Last night... Wait. You mean you didn't leave the breakfast in my room this morning?"

"What breakfast?" Preston frowned, shaking his head. "No. I didn't leave anything in anyone's room."

The Prince rode a bit faster, confused. He hadn't left anyone breakfast. Preston was the worst cook ever.

Aster looked at Ylva, frowning. "If he didn't make the breakfast, then who did?"

Ylva just shrugged, not really sure what was happening. "I don't know. But whoever made it seems like a sweet person."

Aster just slowly nodded, thinking hard. Who could have made the pancakes? They were delicious, more so than the pancakes that she had ever had before.

They couldn't have been form Mim or Lyra. They couldn't cook. The cooks wouldn't have just made her pancakes. She had asked everyone else if they had received a breakfast like hers, and no one had seemed to know what she was talking about.

Then, Aster remembered something from her date.

 **ooooo FLASH-BACK ooooo**

"You're a seven, correct?"

Aster sighed and nodded. "Correct. Why?"

"That's why. You're a seven. You're one of the poorest girls here." Preston said, shrugging some.

Aster clenched her jaw and set the strawberry onto a napkin.

Preston continued. "And so, you probably haven't had the luxury of even going on a date."

She shifted uncomfortably where she was sitting, looking down at the blanket. "Please stop..."

"Especially food this good!" Preston laughed, taking another bite of his cake. "My brother made it. Have you ever had cake before?"

 **oooo BACK TO THE PRESENT oooo**

Aster gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Richard made the pancakes..." She whispered to herself.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Ylva looked at the other girl, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Nothing... I was just remembering something..." She said, shaking her head. Aster didn't want to make it a big deal anyway. But why had the other Prince made her breakfast?

 **oooooo**

Princess Maria giggled, dragging Jami with her. "Miss Jami! Look what I found!" She pointed at the window, and Jami looked through.

There stood Princess Denebola's maid, Rose, and a guard from the palace.

Jami laughed quietly to herself, watching the two for a minute.

"They seem happy." She told the little girl.

Maria nodded, giggling again. "Yep! And Miss Jami?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Can we go see Gunter today? Please?"

Jami laughed again, nodding. "Sure we can. Just let me grab you a jacket. It's starting to get chilly out."

Maria followed Jami into her large purple bedroom, smiling happily. She liked Gunter. A lot.

Jami slipped the fuzzy jacket onto the Princess, then began to lead her out to the stables.

As they were walking through the hallway, Prince Richard stuck his head out from his bedroom. "Jami? What time is it?"

"Oh! It's almost 11:40 now, Richard. The girls and Preston should be back in twenty minutes." The girl responded, smiling at her friend.

Richard's face was priceless. "Already? I slept in _way_ too long..." He muttered to himself as he started to go back into his room.

"Oh! And Richard?" Jami stopped him.

"Yes, Jami?"

"You really need to fix your hair. And remember to brush your teeth, okay?"

Richard blushed some and nodded, shutting the door. Jami acted like his mother sometimes.

Anyway, Jami and Maria finally made their way out to the stables, and the Princess quickly ran over to the stable boy. "Gunter!"

Gunter sighed, turning around to see the active girl running towards him. He didn't have time to react, before Maria had him trapped in a tight hug.

"Yes... Hello, Highness." He struggled to get the words to sound right coming out of his mouth.

Maria grinned widely. "You did it, Gunter! Good job!"

"Wie geht es dir?" He asked, slowly wrapping his arms around the small Princess.

"What?"

"Um... H-how.. you?" Gunter frowned, struggling with the words.

The two children let go of each other, standing a few feet apart from one another. "Oh! I'm good! Have you met Miss Jami yet?"

He slowly shook his head. "I'm not.. Who is Jami?"

Maria pointed to her nanny, who was standing by King, brushing the large horse.

"That's Jami! She's really cool!" Maria explained, grinning.

"Ah.. Okay. Very... schön." Gunter nodded to himself.

"I don't know German, Gunter... Sorry." Maria frowned. She was studying French, Spanish, and Portuguese. German was not something that anyone knew enough to teach her.

"I... Teach you." The boy made a face as he tried to sound out the words.

"Really?" Maria started bouncing on her feet.

"Ja. It be.. Fun." Gunter smiled at the girl, effectively making Maria want to faint.

 **oooooooooo**

 _Wie geht es dir?- How are you?_

 _Schön- Beautiful_

 **Hey guys. The chapter wasn't really what I was hoping it would turn out to be... But I hoped you enjoyed it! Were you surprised that Preston wasn't the one who had made Aster the breakfast? What did you think about Gunter? Sorry for the mistakes if there are any. And I hope the German words are right. I used Google. :) Please review and tell me how much you liked it or didn't like it. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Prince Richard stood in front of Marina Fabriso's room, wiping his clammy hands on his black trousers. He was supposed to take the girl on a date this afternoon.

Richard took a deep breath before slowly knocking on the wooden door to her room.

Marina opened the door, smiling at him. "Hello Your Highness!" She gave him an awkward curtsy.

Richard stood her up, smiled some, and blushed. "Please, just call me Richard."

Marina nodded and smiled back again. "Okay. Can-do!"

The girl wore a cute dress with a black top and a mint colored bottom. Her shoes were actually black sneakers that she had snuck out of the closet without her maids knowing. In her arms, she carried a worn-out looking black hoodie.

The Prince smiled more as he looked at his date. "I find your outfit quite amusing." He told her as he led Marina down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"You do?" She looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

Richard nodded, smiling to himself. "I like it. It's... Different. Unique. You." The tall young man tried to explain his thoughts.

Marina laughed, shaking her head at the dork of a Prince.

"Thanks, I guess." She said, grabbing Richard's hand and swinging it slightly.

Richard looked down at their hands, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Marina asked, looking at him.

"What are you doing to our hands?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You've never done this before?"

"No... Why are you doing it?"

Marina laughed. "Because it's fun!"

"Oh... Yes. I suppose it is." Richard nodded slowly, a small smile forming on his pink lips.

 **oooooooo**

Towards the end of their date, Prince Richard had taken Marina to watch a comedic movie, Marina got up to use the restroom.

Richard smiled to himself, closing his eyes.

"She seems quite energetic..." He mumbled, thinking about Marina.

A few moments later, the girl walked back in, smiling. "Is the movie over? Did I miss it?" She asked, sitting in the seat beside Richard's. The palace had a movie theater in one of their rooms.

The Prince opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yes... It's over. I was wondering if you wanted to get a quick bite to eat before I take you back to the other girls."

Marina nodded, smiling. "Of course!"

Richard grinned, standing up. "Well, what would you like to eat?" He offered her his hand so he could help her up.

The girl took his hand and stood up. "Thanks. And I'm not really sure..."

The Prince led her to the large kitchen, thinking about what he could make his date.

"Well, I could make some fudge for you, or I could make grilled cheese. Which would you like?"

Marina looked around the kitchen. "How about grilled cheese? It sounds simpler."

Richard nodded and started to cook.

Marina watched him, smiling. "I didn't know that you liked to cook."

"Yeah... I learned from the head chef when I was younger. She taught me how to make pretty much anything." He answered, nodding to her.

"That's cool." Marina sighed, looking at him. He was nice, but kind of boring.

 **oooooooo**

Jamiwalked into Princess Maria's room, knocking on the wall. "Princess? Are you ready for lunch?"

Maria giggled, running up to her nanny. "Yes! I'm ready!" The little girl had a cute purple dress on with little white bows in her hair.

"Come on, then. Richard just got back from his date." She said, taking the Princess's hand. Jami led Maria to the large dining hall.

"Miss Jami? Can Gunter join me for lunch?" Maria asked, looking up at her.

Jami thought for a minute. "I'm not sure, Princess. You might need to ask your father."

"Okay." Maria sighed, looking down as they walked.

When the two walked into the dining room, the selected girls looked towards them.

"Hello, ladies." Jami waved with her free hand and led Maria over to her parents.

Maria grinned and sat in her chair beside her mother. "Mommy? Can Gunter eat with us? Please?" She begged, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

Queen Elizabeth smiled at her daughter. "Who is Gunter, love?"

Maria giggled. "He's a boy. And he's nice. Can he?"

Elizabeth glanced at her husband, seeing that he was talking to some of the selected girls, telling them stories about the Princes' childhood.

"I guess so. Take Jami with you to go get him."

The little Princess squealed and hopped out of her chair. "Come on Miss Jami!"

Jami chuckled and followed her outside to where Gunter was, in the stable.

 **ooooooo**

As soon as Gunter sat down, Maria started talking to him quickly. Gunter could barely understand her.

Some of the girls stared at the cute little couple, fangirling over them.

"He's so cute!" Adelaide giggled, talking to English.

English nodded, grinning. "The Princess is a sweetheart too."

Some of the other girls just talked to the Princes. The whole lunch went very well.

 **ooooooooo**

 **Hi guys! So, I'm wanting to have an elimination sometime soon. So I need some ideas on who to eliminate. Also, I have two questions that I would like you to answer.**

 **1.) Which Prince is your favorite so far?**

 **2.) Which other couple would you like to see more of? (Like, the King and Queen, Maria and Gunter, Jami and Galaxy, etcetera.)**

 **As always, thanks for reading and tell me how to improve my story! :)**


	13. Halloween Ball

**Author's Note!**

 **Hey guys! So because this weekend was Halloween, I decided that the selected girls should have a Halloween Ball! So, each selected girl needs a style for the ball. They can dress up like characters or even just wear a beautiful dress. Just send me an idea and make sure to remind me which girl is yours. Oh! And whichever girl's style I like the best will win a date with the Prince they have! Thanks!**


	14. Another Note

**Okay guys. This is another author's note because I need more costumes. I only have four out of twenty. I really need you guys to comment so I can make your girl great. Please you guys. I need some comments and costume ideas from most of you. I'm giving you two more weeks to send me ideas. Thank you.**

Amelia- Vampire

Kayden- Cinco de Mayo costume

Ylva- Grim reaper

Luna- Night Sky

Adelaide- ? Raisin' Hell ?


	15. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Hi everyone! This is just a quick author's note! Um, I only have a few characters' costumes. So I'm just saying thank you to the people who are actually reading this and giving me ideas and encouragement. Thanks! Also, to the people who didn't give me a costume, I'll write your characters in the next chapter if you send me dresses/costume ideas. And there's an elimination coming up in two chapters! Thanks again for putting up with me! Now to the (too) long awaited chapter!**

OoOoOo

Amelia smiled to herself, putting the final touches on her costume. The Selected and Royal Family were having a fun little Halloween party to themselves, and everyone was supposed to dress up in a costume.

Amelia had decided on a vampire costume. She wore a floor-length black dress, red gloves, and pale make up with dark red lipstick.

Cece, one of her maids, walked towards the young woman, grinning. "You look absolutely stunning, miss." She complimented, helping Amelia fix her hair again.

"Thanks, Cece. Can you ask Kiki about the necklace again? I asked her to get it a few minutes ago, but I don't know if she heard me." Amelia turned toward Cece, a smile on her face.

"Of course, miss." Cece ran off to question Kiki about her necklace.

Kiki came in a few moments later, carrying a diamond necklace. "Here you go! This is perfect for your outfit."

"Thank you, Kiki." Amelia slipped the necklace on then turned toward the full body mirror.

"How do I look?" She questioned the maids. Cece had walked in while Kiki had given Amelia the necklace.

"Like a beautiful vampire, miss." Kiki replied, Cece nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, ladies." Amelia smiled at them and walked out of the room, accompanied by her guard, Jackson.

ooooooooo

Aster sighed, walking down the halls of the castle with her personal guard. Each girl had been assigned a guard for the first week so that he would be able to lead her around until she understood the layout.

"Miss Aster?" The young man tapped her shoulder. He had a thick Norwegian accent.

"Yes, Henrik?" Aster looked up at him.

"I think that I stepped on your dress... It tore a little. I'm sorry." He apologized, a worried look on his pale face.

"Where did it tear?" Aster's face paled. She turned her head back, trying to find the rip.

"It's a small tear, really. I can fix it." Henrik squatted behind Aster, lifting up the back of her dress, eyeing the tear.

A maid was walking down the hall and happened to see Henrik lift the dress.

"Henrik!" She screeched, marching up to the young man. The woman slapped him hard, sending Henrik to the floor.

Aster whirled around, eyes wide, as the maid began kicking the poor guard in the side, cursing him for trying to peek up the lady's dress.

"N-no! Stop! I- ah! I am no- ah! Stop!" He yelled, trying to block the maid.

"Ma'am! Please! Henrik wasn't trying to peek! He was checking on a tear!" Aster hurried towards Henrik, ready to help him up.

"Oh." The older woman, her name was Sandy, stopped kicking the guard.

Aster helped Henrik up, frowning when she saw his bruised side through the white dress shirt of his uniform.

"Henrik? Are you okay?" She asked, holding onto him.

"I am fine. Yes. Just hurt." He winced, touching his red and purple side.

"I'm so sorry." Sandy apologized, now trying to help the young guard.

"I will be good. Just take me to Miss Grey." Henrik waved Sandy off, turned towards Grey Jenson's medical ward.

Sandy led the way and they headed to the doctor's ward.

ooooooooo

Preston sighed, flinging himself into his father's throne. He rubbed his temples, taking off his crown.

"Tyra, will you grab my phone please?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Of course, your majesty." Tyra rolled her eyes, heading out of the throne room to retrieve the Prince's cell phone.

Richard strolled in, his head in a book.

"Hey Richie!" Preston called, seeing his twin.

Richard's head snapped up and he walked straight into a pillar in the throne room.

"Ah!" He yelled, holding his nose. He dropped the large book onto the floor then groaned, reaching down to pick it up. Richard then fell down, losing his balance when he tried to grab the book.

Princess Denebola, who had walked in right behind Richard, and Preston both began laughing at the poor Prince.

"Oh my!" Rose, who followed Denebola in, rushed over to Richard and pulled him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Richard grumbled, holding his nose more.

"Are you sure?" Rose frowned, dusting his suit jacket off.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine."

"Rose!" Denebola snapped, beginning to get embarrassed at her maid's behavior.

"Sorry!" The young woman ran back to the Princess, standing behind her now.

"What kind of party is this?" Tyra stepped back into the room, holding the Prince's phone in her hand.

"A strange one." Denebola commented, a slight smirk on her lips.

The woman rolled her eyes and handed Preston his phone.

"Thanks, love." Preston kissed her cheek before beginning to text someone.

Tyra grinned to herself, a small blush on her cheeks. She then left, not sparing the others a glance.

Jami and Maria ambled into the large throne room, laughing to themselves.

"Did- Did you see his face?" Jami choked out, laughter filling every space between her words.

Maria giggled more, clutching onto her nanny's hand tightly. "Yeah!"

Richard watched them, smiling some to himself. "Hello, Maria. Jami. How are my two favorite girls?"

Maria ran over to her other brother, jumping into his waiting arms. "We went to watch the guards train, Richie!"

"Did you now?" He grinned, looking down at his little sister.

"Mhm! And Miss Jami kicked their butts!" Princess Maria squealed, wrapping her thin arms around Richard's neck.

"Oh really?" Richard turned his gaze to Jami, raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

Jami blushed, looking down. "I only shot an arrow or two, Princess Maria. It wasn't anything major."

"It is! You beat all of them! Even Eric!" Maria giggled, jumping down from her brother's arms. She clutched onto Jami's skirt.

Richard grinned while Jami simply shook her head meekly, her cheeks a bright red color.

"Anyway..." Denebola awkwardly cleared her throat. "Are you all ready for the ball tonight?" She asked, turning towards the Princes.

"Of course!" Preston smirked, the face of self confidence.

"I guess so..." Richard nodded slowly.

"And are you going, Lady Jami?" Rose asked her, stepping to the side of Princess Denebola.

"Um.. I'm not sure. Probably not. I wouldn't do so well at the ball. I'm hardly graceful, and I don't dance well." She blushed brightly, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Preston questioned. "I'll dance with you if you'd like." He smirked and sent his friend a wink.

"Preston!" Richard frowned and slapped him upside the head. "Don't be such a pest."

Jami laughed a little, beginning to relax again.

"I might just go then. If that's alright with the both of you." She said, giving the two young men a small smile.

"I'm perfectly fine with it." Richard responded, grinning at his best friend.

"As am I." Preston winked again, teasing her.

"Okay! Now I have to find a dress! And Preston? I'm so sorry, but you're not my type." Jami then blew him a kiss and ran off, taking Maria with her.

"I should probably tell her that I have plenty of dresses that she could choose from in my room. Please excuse me." Princess Denebola then took off after Jami, Rose trailing behind her.

ooooooooo

Everyone was gathered in the ballroom that evening. The Selected girls, the Royal family, and a few other guests. Some guests were other Royalty that happened to be visiting from their countries, and some were simply commoners from caste 2.

The Princes both stood by the thrones, watching the groups of girls converse and dance with guards or other guests.

"May I have this dance?" A young guard asked Charity Pentwist, a slim girl with honey colored hair and hazel eyes.

"Me? Really?" Charity blushed, looking up at the 6'3 young man.

"Of course you." He grinned at her, holding his tan hand out to her.

"I guess so." She tucked a small strand of hair behind her ears.

"Thank you." He seemed relieved. "And my name is Barry. Yours is Charity, yes?"

"Yes." And they danced for a few songs, Charity laughing at Barry's corny jokes and stories.

ooooooooo

Amelia, Kayden, Ylva, Luna, Aster, Adelaide, and English stood in a small circle, just talking about random nothings.

"Aren't the Princes so handsome?" Luna asked, watching the two young men.

"They really are." Adelaide sighed in agreement, nodding some. "You look stunning, by the way. I especially love your shoes."

"Thank you. You look... Nice too." Luna stiffed a laugh as she looked at Adelaide's outfit.

Adelaide was wearing a short bright red dress that looked like fire, with small raisin boxes sewn onto it. She wore red stilettos and had her nails painted like flames.

Luna was wearing a navy blue, almost black, floor-length dress with the night sky painted on it by her talented maids. Her shoes were sparkly silver high heels and she wore see-through tights.

"We all look stunning, ladies." Kayden told them.

She was wearing a Cinco de Mayo costume. Kayden had a beautiful white, off-the-shoulder top with flowers printed on the top of it. Her skirt was black with a few red, white, and green stripes towards the bottom. She had a red sash tied around her waist and wore black heels. Kayden also had a pretty red flower in her curly blonde hair. She carried around a small fan as well.

"I personally love English's costume." Aster said, looking over at her new friend's costume.

English was dressed as a hunter, as her last name was Hunter. She wore camo pants with a matching camo shirt, an orange vest overtop of that. English also wore black rubber boots and carried several duck calls around her neck.

"Excuse me ladies, but may I steal Lady Kayden away from you for a few moments?" Prince Preston asked, winking at them all.

Preston was dressed as a cowboy. He wore blue jeans, a red checkered shirt, a brown vest, and brown cowboy boots. He was also sporting a large belt buckle on his brown leather belt.

"Of course." English smirked and pushed her friend towards the tan Prince.

Kayden blushed furiously, stumbling into Preston's arms.

"Um, are you sure that you want to dance with me, your highness?" She asked as they walked towards the center of the ballroom.

"Of course I am."

Kayden gulped, awkwardly placing her hands where they were supposed to be.

"I hope you know that I'm not a very experienced dancer." She stated as they began to sway slightly to the soft music.

"That's fine. I don't expect any of you to know how to dance yet." Preston shrugged, twirling Kayden around suddenly.

"Woah!" The girl laughed quietly as he steadied her again.

"Did you like that?" The Prince smirked, wanting to get a bit more complicated with this dance.

"Yes! That was amazing!" Kayden exclaimed, maybe a little bit too loudly.

Preston chuckled softly, turning them around again. He glanced in his brother's direction. Poor Richard looked lost just standing up beside the thrones.

"My brother is a bit too awkward for these kinds of things. At least you're dancing." He pointed out to Kayden, who peered around Preston and giggled as she saw the other Prince.

"That's true. He seems... Lonely." She said quietly, frowning.

Preston shrugged. "I think he needs a girlfriend. Of course, after I'm King. I don't think Richard could handle the pressure and other things that have to do with being King."

"Why's that?" Kayden questioned, tilting her head to look up at Preston.

"He's just too serious. I know that's probably a good thing, but for this country, maybe not so much. I mean, our father is a bit too strange at times, but at least he connects with our people. You know?"

"I guess so." Kayden really wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she went along with it.

"Thank you for listening." Preston grinned down at her. "It feels good to get that off my chest."

"It's not a problem." She smiled back.

The two continued to dance, silence now hanging over them. It wasn't uncomfortable at all. Just peaceful.

ooooooooo

Jami sighed, fixing her make up for the last time. She was going to go to the ball as a fairy.

She wore one of Princess Denebola's old dresses that she had brought to give to Princess Maria when she grew up.

Jami's dress was a soft pink color that went down to just above her knees. It was tight at the top, but the skirt was almost a ball gown. It had small ruffles and a few flowers here and there. She also wore silver flats that sparkled when she walked. Her hair was all the way down to her back, curled in loose ringlets. She wore a small flower crown on top of it. ( ana-rosa .tumblr post/ 80257603128 )

"Are you ready to go, Lady Jami?" A guard asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes! I'm coming!" She called back, opening the heavy door.

The young man, his name was Samuel, held his arm out to escort her to the ball.

"We need to get Princess Maria." Jami said, letting Samuel lead her up to Maria's room.

Maria was dressed as a ballerina. She wore a purple tutu, her curly brown hair put into a bun. Her green eyes had a little bit of sparkly purple eyeshadow on her pale eyelids.

"Miss Jami! Can we go dance now?" Maria ran over to her, bouncing excitedly.

"Of course we can." Jami nodded, holding the Princess's hand with her free one, still holding onto Samuel's arm with her other hand.

"Miss Jami?" Maria asked as the trio made their way down the hallway towards the ballroom.

"Yes Princess?"

"You look pretty." Maria giggled.

"Thank you! You look very beautiful as well, Maria." Jami grinned at her small friend.

"Thanks!" Maria beamed up at her nanny.

As the three of them made their way into the ballroom, they ran into King Wesley and Queen Elizabeth.

"Maria! Darling, how are you?" Elizabeth picked her daughter up, kissing all over her face.

"Mommy! Stop!" Princess Maria squealed, trying to push her face away.

Wesley grinned and snatched his daughter away from his excited wife.

"Are you going to dance with me tonight?" He asked, hugging Maria close.

"Yeah!" She giggled, wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"Your majesty." Jami curtsied. "May I take Princess Maria to Prince Richard?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled and set the little princess on the floor.

"Thank you." Jami curtsied again and Samuel led them to towards the thrones.

"Richie!" Maria hugged her oldest brother's leg.

Prince Richard was dressed up as a pirate for the costume ball. He wore tight black pants, tall black boots with large silver buckles, a loose white dress shirt that tied at the neck, and a large pirate hat with a fluffy blue feather plume.

"Hi Maria." Richard bent down and hugged her lightly.

"You look funny, Richie." She said, messing with the plume.

"Well, you look beautiful." He replied, letting Maria have the hat. His curly brown hair was a mess after he took the hat off, and many of the women began to stare.

"You do as well, Jami." Richard grinned at his best friend.

"Thanks." Jami blushed and smiled at him.

Richard nodded and turned back to look at Preston and Kayden, still dancing the night away.

OoOoOo  
 **Sorry if the ending was bad... I tried to make this chapter long to make up for the wait. :) Please review and tell me how to make it better! Also, I'm going to eliminate four girls soon. Two from each Prince. Tell me which girls you think should be eliminated.**


	16. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **!PLEASE READ!**

 **So, I'm wanting to give Araya-Jane, Wren, Lillian, and Analeigh dates soon. Please send me some ideas for what kind of dates would be best for them. :) And remember, each girl gets at least one date before they're eliminated. Also, if your girl had a date, it doesn't mean that I'm eliminating them. I think I'll make an elimination soon, but I want to draw the selection out as long as possible so I'm not getting rid of anyone that may be needed later. Also, if you think your character might be able to fall for a guard, cook, etc., please message me about that. I really don't want to get rid of any of these girls. :( I'm helping MissMya write a book, and she's made me write the eliminations so far. They're not fun to do at all. And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in three months... I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jami, Richard, and Maria stood near the thrones. Maria was currently wearing Richard's hat, running up to random guests and poking them with a plastic fork. She would then run back and hide behind Jami.

King Wesley strolled over to the three, tapping on his daughter's shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" He questioned, holding his hand out to his little girl.

Maria nodded and giggled.

Wesley picked her up, holding Maria tightly in his arms. He then carried her down to the ballroom floor.

Queen Elizabeth watched as her husband grinned, spinning around with their little girl in his arms.

"He's a mess." She told Jami, smiling brightly.

"Your majesty, I do believe you're the one that agreed to marry him." Jami giggled as Wesley began to bounce around as the music sped up.

"That I did, Jami. That I did." Eliza sighed, a small smile on her face.

"Your majesty? What's it like to be in love?" Jami asked,

Queen Elizabeth closed her eyes, taking a long and deep breath.

"Well, I'm not sure. I'm in love with King Wesley. That I'm certain of. But I suppose it's a different feeling for everyone. You see, when I'm with my husband, I feel safe. I feel... Happy. That man makes me feel things that I'd never have felt before meeting him. He always says the right things when I'm feeling down. But he knows when it's time to be serious. You see, I'm from a smaller country. I do believe that it's been off the maps for a while now. Anyway, when I met King Wesley, I hated him. He drove me absolutely bonkers! That man would tug on my hair and put bugs in my food! Of course, we were younger then..." She rambled on and on, not noticing that a few of the Selected had come to listen.

Odette stood quietly beside her new friend, Adelaide, watching the Queen talk animatedly about she and her husband's love life.

Odette was wearing a knee length, royal purple dress with a black belt at the waist. She also wore black heels and her long auburn hair was pinned back at the sides and French braided all the way down her back. Odette had fake butterfly wings attached to her dress. She also wore a cute headband with antenna on it. Odette was a butterfly.

She tried to understand as much of the queen's speech as possible, but Queen Elizabeth's mouth was moving so fast that she couldn't understand a lot.

Odette sighed and excused herself from the group. She then made her way to one of the tables in the back of the room, grabbing a plate with some snacks on it.

She sat alone for a while, before Prince Preston walked towards get table.

"Hello?" He called, standing in front of her.

Odette was looking down at her plate, so of course she couldn't read his lips or anything.

"I said, hello?" Preston tried again, a frown on his face. When she didn't respond the second time, he tapped on her shoulder.

"Huh? I'm sorry." Odette looked up at the prince, her eyes wide.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to dance with me."

Odette read his lips as he spoke quickly, missing some of the words.

"I saw you dance, your highness. It uh... Very good." She tried to come up with a good sentence for the prince.

"No, I'm asking if you wanted to dance. Are you deaf or something?" He frowned again, trying to search his memory for which girl she was and anything about her.

"Your highness, I'm deaf. Yes." She nodded, her cheeks burning from the bright red blush on her face.

"Oh! You're Odette, aren't you?" Preston grinned, snapping his fingers.

She nodded again, sighing.

"Well, would you like to dance?" He asked slowly, wanting her to understand him.

Odette smiled and nodded once more. "Yes please." She stood up from her chair.

Preston gently took her hand and led Odette out onto the dance floor.

The girl looked around. No one else was dancing.

"Your highness?" She questioned, facing him.

"You can call me Preston. And yes?" He grinned.

"What are we doing?" Odette furrowed her eyebrows.

"Dancing. You have an accent. Has anyone ever told you that?" He quickly changed the subject.

"An accident?" She misread his lips and was now even more confused.

"An accent. Like, the way your voice sounds." Preston tried to explain.

"Can you describe it to me?" She asked as Preston began to slowly sway them back and forth.

"Not really... It sounds Irish I guess. Kind of like up in that area of North England." He had no idea how to explain it.

Odette really tried to understand. She did. But, she'd never heard any Irish people. Or anyone for that matter.

"Never mind." She sighed and they continued to dance.

Richard looked over at them from his place beside the thrones.

He frowned, jealously watching as his brother kept dancing with his girls. Richard was a good dancer, but he was very awkward and thought that he'd mess things up if he asked them.

"Jami? What do I do?" He asked without looking. Richard figured that his best friend would still be there right beside him like always.

There was no response.

Richard furrowed his eyebrows and looked around for her.

Jami was out dancing with Detective VonJustice.

Galaxy smiled some, twirling her around. "I never thought I'd be dancing with you." He told Jami, holding her close.

"I've imagined it a few times." She admitted, resting her small hands on his shoulders.

"Really? We've only talked a handful of times." Galaxy twirled her again.

"I know. You just seem interesting, and I like that." She giggled as he pulled her close again.

Galaxy smiled brightly, loving every minute of this.

Richard shook his head and finally walked over to a group of girls.

"Lady Amber?" He asked quietly, standing in front of them.

"Yes?" Amber smiled, sauntering over to him.

"Would you accompany me to the dance floor?" Richard held his hand out.

Amber took his hand, following the tall prince to the middle of the room.

Amber wore a short white dress with tall black heels. She had her blonde hair pinned back and wore a headpiece made of pure white feathers. The back of her dress had two feather wings attached. She was a swan.

"You know, I never thought you were this cute when I saw you on TV." Amber flirted, her hands resting on Richard's chest.

The shy prince blushed, looking at Amber. "R-really?" He cleared is throat.

She smirked, running her hands up to his shoulders. "Mhmm." She sighed, laying her head in the middle of his chest as they continued to sway.

"Thank you." Richard managed to get out. "You're extremely beautiful yourself."

"Thank you." She smiled, soaking up his attention.

Richard's face was the color of the roses in the garden as he swayed Amber around. She was gorgeous and she seemed to know it and use that to her advantage. Richard liked a girl that could take charge, mainly so he wouldn't have to.

Amber looked up at Richard, smirking to herself. He was quite a catch. His curly chocolate brown hair, bright blue eyes, and shy smile made him extremely cute. Not to mention he was a prince. That made him even more attractive.

"So, Richard. How would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Amber asked him, her voice velvety and her eyes alluring.

"I-I- Um, okay." Richard smiled shyly, nodding. Not many people called him by his name and not his title. And. I girl had ever asked him on a date before.

"Great. Come to my room at breakfast, okay? I'll have Miss Jami prepare something special for us." Amber leaned up and kissed his cheek before sauntering off to sit down.

Richard stood in the middle of the ballroom all alone, his pale hand touching his flaming cheek.


	17. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, around six o'clock, Richard stood in front of the mirror in his room.

Preston and Jami both stood behind him, talking in hushed voices.

"Does he seem nervous to you?" Preston whispered.

"Extremely." Jami whispered back. "Why do you think?"

"It's cause of the girl. I've experienced this kind of anxiety before. First, you get all shaky." Preston nodded seriously, glancing at his twin.

Richard stared at his hands as they trembled.

"Then, your throat gets dry and it feels like you're choking on air."

Richard coughed, scratching at his neck. "Can you pass me the glass of water on the dresser?" He rasped.

Jami handed him the water, holding back her laughter.

"Last but not least, you start sweating badly. I had to change my outfit like three times the first time this happened to me." Preston grinned.

"Is it hot in here? Can you check the thermostat?"

Jami rolled her eyes and walked over to the wall, glancing at the thermostat. "Richard, it's freezing in here!" Jami exclaimed, rubbing her arms.

"Is it really?" The oldest prince frowned, wiping his forehead.

"Uh, yeah. You're like a penguin, Richy." Preston smirked and patted Richard's back. "Just relax. You'll be fine. You're a prince. And my brother. You have to have _some_ kind of flirting ability. Breathe."

"Thanks Pres. I'll try." The dark haired prince straightened up, fixing his hair and straightening the tie he wore.

"Go get her!" Jami cheered, slugging Richard on the shoulder.

"Hey! Ow. That really hurt, Jami." He frowned, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Come off it, Richie. Man up." Jami rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door.

Preston and Jami stood in silence for a moment before the tan prince turned to her.

"So, you and the detective, huh?" He smirked.

"Shut up." Jami punched his shoulder too before storming off to her own room. She had to prepare another lesson for her girls.

"Ouch..."

OoOoOo

Richard loitered in front of the pristine white door, trying to work up the courage to actually knock. As he reached up to tap on the door, it was yanked open by none other than Amber.

"Come on in! Miss Jami had the cooks prepare a nice breakfast for us." She smiled, grabbing the flustered prince's hand.

Richard followed Amber into the large bedroom and saw that there was indeed a cute breakfast set up in the center of the room.

"This looks delicious, Amber." Richard gave her a small, shy smile as he pulled out a seat for her to hit down in.

"So do you." Amber flirted, causing Richard to stumble as he walked to his chair that was across the small table from her.

"T-thank you." He stuttered, his face red with embarrassment.

"Mhmm." Amber hummed, taking a bite of her pancakes.

Richard stared at Amber, his eyes wide and cheeks flaming. "You're very beautiful." He mumbled, clearing his throat. Richard then took a bite of the blueberry pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks. And you're sexy." Amber winked, taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

Richard looked away, coughing. She was just so... forward. "Thank you." His cheeks flamed a crimson color once more.

The two continued on in silence for a while before Amber smirked, wiping her mouth delicately with her napkin. "I'm finished if you are. Would you like to take a walk with me in the gardens?" She stood, holding out her small hand.

Richard practically leapt from his seat, bumping into the table. "Oops. Um, yes. I would love to." He grasped Amber's hand, leading her to the gardens.

When they reached the quiet gardens, the two walked slowly around the garden. "This has been a lovely date, Lady Amber. I really should be going back to my study now." Richard smiled at her and bent down to kiss her cheek.

Amber quickly grabbed onto his collar and pulled him closer, attaching her lips to his. She put one of her slender hands on the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his curly brown hair.

Richard's eyes widened. He'd never been kissed before. Not like this. His lips stayed immobile as he tried to think of how to move them. Finally, he just gave up and closed his eyes, letting Amber do it all.

Amber closed her eyes, slowly pushing Richard back towards a pillar that held up a small stone gazebo. She pinned him against the cold stone and Richard gasped, his eyes snapping open. The beautiful woman before him was almost animalistic. Finally, Amber let go, sucking in some much needed air.

"Not too bad, Your Highness." With that being said, Amber sauntered back into the palace, leaving the confused Prince in the middle of the gardens.

OoOoOo

For lunch, the girls had all prepared a small party. Instead of a meal, everyone would be snacking. The girls all had to prepare a small snack that represented themselves.

Preston stood by Detective von Justice in the foyer. "Have you found anything?" He questioned, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Not yet, Your Highness. We won't stop looking though. The seal _will_ be found." The detective smiled some and bowed slightly. "Now, if I may, I was requested by Lady Jami to attend this small luncheon."

"Of course." Preston waved him off before heading over to one of the small tables full of finger foods.

"Hello, Prince Preston." Lillian smiled at the tan prince. She stood beside her food. Her chestnut brown hair hung down in loose waves, a cute green dress hugging her petite body.

"Lady Lillian, it's nice to see you." He smiled and looked at the food on the table. "Nachos?" He chuckled.

Lillian blushed, shrugging. "Yeah. It represents me. Fun going yet simple."

Preston grinned and filled a small plate with the cheesy nachos. "I'll keep that in mind. Nachos are awesome."

"I think so too." Lillian swiped a chip from the Prince's plate and ate it.

He made an offended face before smiling and heading over to Tyra. "I think I really like her." Preston grinned, chowing down on his nachos.

Tyra made a face, her tan skin wrinkling in disgust. "She chose nachos? Disgusting."

"Hey. Just because other girls don't diet doesn't mean they're disgusting." Richard made a comment as he walked by. When Tyra glared at him, Richard just smiled innocently and took a small bite of Wren's cheesecake.

OoOoOo

"Yeah, so Prince Preston decided to send you home." Tyra smirked, tapping her foot.

"W-what? Why?" Lillian's eyes widened, starting to become glassy as tears threatened to spill.

"Don't take it personally. He just doesn't think it'll work out between the two of you." Tyra popped her gum and headed off, leaving Lillian in the middle of the luncheon.

OoOoOo

 **How was it? Sorry for not updating sooner. Is anyone even reading this anymore? If so, please comment and tell me who should go home next. :) Thank you guys!**


End file.
